New Team
by IcestormisaNERD
Summary: What happens when HP, Hermione, and Ron join gibb's team? I'll tell you, epicly funny!  hermione/tony, and maybe
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens when NCIS meets the Harry Potter Gang? Well It will be epic. Epically Funny. Also this happens after school but none of the Harry Potter Gang are married yet. Just letting ya know**

Gibbs marched up the stairs and into the director's office.

"What's going on?" he yelled throwing the door open.

"By all means, come in," said Vance cooly. The room wasn't empty as Gibb's had expected there was a severe looking woman and a slightly slimy looking guy with greasy black hair sitting at the table.

"Oh." Said Gibbs warningly, "I'll wait outside _Director."_ Vance marched out after Gibbs.

"They are well somewhat secret," said Vance, "This is hard to believe but they are-" He took a long deep breath, "Wizards."

"Are you off your rocker?" Gibbs exclaimed, "This is what you've been hiding where you've been sneaking off to. To go see some supposed 'wizards'."

"They're the government has made a deal with the headmaster of their wizarding school." Vance said excitedly, "I've seen it Gibbs, they turned my cup of coffee into wine!"

"Fine, say I believe you. What are they doing here?" asked Gibbs, his tone saying he was not in the mood.

"They are here to help us. They are recommending graduates that are well qualified."

"But why?"

"Because they want to see America of course!"

"Really, 'cause that seems like a Bullshiz answer," Gibbs snaped, he was tired of Vance's games.

"No, well that's not all, they need some help back where they come from, they are in the middle of a war and they need help." Vance admitted.

"Of course, so Are those it?" Gibbs asked pointing at the closed door of the office.

"No they are the instructors the graduates will arrive soon."

"Oh great." Said Gibbs sarcasticly.

"I expect you and your team to greet and make whatever students come to help you welcome in fact we are having a welcome, cocktail party and I expect you and you team to be there."

"Is that all Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, for now."

_**At the Cocktail party.**_

Ziva and Abbey entered the NCIS building at eight both dressed to impress. Abbey was wearing a black cocktail dress that hugged her hips and had zipper details on it. She was happily skipping along next to Ziva. Abbey was so excited, Yes there are wizards! Ziva was wearing a dark purple dress that skimmed the tops of her knees it was of a floaty material and it was umpire waist with silk straps and belt.

As they entered a small hall they saw that a lot of people were already there. Abbey looked around excitedly, "Are they here yet?" She asked to no one in particular.

"No." said a voice Next to them, "This reminds me of the Raven mixed with twilight."

"Tony!" said Abbey giving him a Hug.

"Abbey," he greeted, "Ziva."

"Tony," Ziva replied graciously, "McGee."

"Hi Ziva, Hi Abbey," said Tim from behind Tony, "This is weird right?"

"Yeah well now you have something else to write about." Said Ziva teasingly. Then suddenly a green light flared from one of the fireplaces.

"What the…" Tony started.

Then a pretty young women with curly brown hair stepped out of the fireplace. She dusted off her robes and straightened up. This revealed a pretty frame and a emerald green dress.

"I'm going to say hello now," said Tony and he started to zip through the crowd to the young woman. Abbey was right Behind him. Ziva and McGee followed more slowly. The girl seemed to be looking at a piece of paper. She looked around, then Tony approached her.

"Hi I'm Tony." He said.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." Said the woman in a charming british accent. She smiled at Tony and shook his hand.

"I'm Abbey, the forenstic scientist!" Abbey practically shouted before giving Hermione Granger a hug. "Umm Hello." Said Hermione un prepared for the sudden attack. When Abbey let go Hermione looked down at her paper.

"Umm do any of you know where Director Vance or special agent Gibbs is?" she asked looking around.

"There's Vance." Ziva said, finally getting there with Mcgee. She smiled at Hermione.

"I'm Ziva David," she said, Hermione introduced herself and the two woman shook hands.

"And I'm Tim Mcgee." Tim added.

"Hello" Hermione said, "I'd love to talk but I have to see director Vance."

"Okay goodbye!" They called after her.

"Did anyone ask how she popped out of the fire?" Tim asked.

"No, kinda missed that part."

Gibbs was standing at the entrance of the party looking at the scene in front of him and watching to see if any of his new team members were there yet. There were three pictures: One of a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes, another of a girl with curly brown hair, and another of a boy with red-hair and freckles.

Suddenly he was ambused.

"Gibbs!" Abbey yelped before giving him a hug.

"Hi. Abbes." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So whose on our team?" asked Tony, "Hiya boss." Gibbs showed them the paper. Ziva read it aloud.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-" She started.

"We just met her," Tony interrupted.

"and Ron Weasley." Ziva finished giving Tony the evil-eye.

"Hermione, nice hair, rocking body." Tony said dreamily.

"Isn't she a bit young for you?" Tim asked innocently.

"Shut up McGeek." Tony snapped. Gibbs gave Tony the head slap.

"Shutting up boss," Tony assured.

Then Hermione Granger walked over to them again.

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs, I'm Hermione Granger." She shook his hand. Gibbs nodded.

"Yes, that would be right," Gibbs responded.

"Ron and Harry will be here in a few. They weren't finished getting ready yet." Suddenly a loud crack came from a little way to the right. Two young men stood there. One with jet black hair and a peculiar looking scar on his head and the other with bright red hair and freckled littering his face. At once Hermione went over to them followed closely by Abbey bouncing along. Hermione kissed them both on the cheeks and they kissed Abbey's cheek. Abbey happily led them back to the group.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and this is-" started the boy with black hair.

"Ron Weasley." The red hair boy interrupted. "And you are?" he continued.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Gibbs." Gibbs stated. He and the young men shook hands.

"I'm Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." Dinozzo said shaking hands.

"I'm Ziva David." She said and then looked completely at ease when they kissed her cheek.

Abbey beamed at the Happy meeting.

"So what can you do?" Asked McGee, "I'm Tim McGee, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tim." Said Harry, Ron said something along those lines and they shook hands.

"Well," said Hermione, "I'm a witch and they are wizards."

"Is there a difference?" asked Ziva.

"No, not really just that witch refers to women and Wizards to men." Hermione answered swiftly.

"How old are you?" asked Tony with a glance at McGee.

"We are all twenty. We, umm had to leave school for the last year because of certain matters relating to the war. But our marks before had been excellent and all we would have done that year was take exams. "

"Hermione had top marks in every subject except divination. Which she decided not to take," said Ron, "Harry's best at defense against the dark arts."

"Umm well what is divination? And defense against the dark arts?" asked Gibbs.

"They are certain subjects." Said Harry, "Divination is seeing the future-"

"Cool!" interrupted Tony.

"Not really it's very not exact. There are very few real seers." Hermione said huffily.

"Yes, and Defense against the dark arts is well spells that are used to block dark magic." Harry finished.

"That's sooo cool!" said Abbey, "How do you become a witch?"

"Well you don't become one exactly," said Hermione, "You're born one, you find out if you're one by about the age of eleven."

Abbey's face fell. "Oh."

"Don't worry I think you're great abbey." Hermione reassured.

"Thanks!"

"So can you show us any spells!" asked Tim.

"Sure," said Ron and he pulled a thin rod of wood gave it a flick and muttered, "Levicorpus."

McGee has hauled upside down by the ankle. Hermione frowned and said, "Liberacorpus"

McGee fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked Abbey and Hermione at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine." McGee growned.

"Anything not dangerous." Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Said harry, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Tony hovered a few feet off the ground. Then Harry Let him down gently.

"SO COOL!" tony practicly yelled.

"What drink do you like?" Hermione asked politely to Gibbs.

Tony interrupted, "Burban!" Gibbs raised his hand and gave him a headslap.

"Acio Burban!" she cried and a bottle of burban raced towards them.

Gibbs took the bottle and held it up.

"Welcome to the team!"

A/N: Okay so this is my Fanfiction about HP and NCIS which I love! Anyway I'll update if someone actually reviews or else I'm probably going to leave this story as a one chapter as I originally thought


	2. Chapter 2 Dead men die

**Riotstarter1214**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**The-tall-girl-in-green: **I love NCIS too, and HP obviously, so this is like my fantasy!

**Crlncyln: **Glad ya like it! I'lll try to update as soon as possible! Obviously, since I'm updating!

**Kaitlyn S: **Thanks for your encouragement! I can't wait to write the ending!

**Pitch5321:** Ok I'll try to clean it up.

**karishma6: **I will try to update as frequently as possible! Im so glad you luv it!

**And also thank you to everyone who subscribed and favorited! Every time I get an email, I'm more inspired to write! I also apologize for the slow update, I wanted to get a storyline written first. I really hope you like it! I'm going to try to incorporate more spells. I'm also going to attempt to update every week.**

Chapter 2- Dead men die

_At NCIS_

Tony was intently studying his computer when Ziva and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Tony," Ziva greeted.

"Zi_va_," tony replyed accenting the "va".

"Hullo, Tony, Tim," said Hermione, McGee waved back.

"Whatcha doin'" asked Hermione, coming to look around Tony's computer.

"Nothing," He muttered quickly closing the window. Suddenly a loud crack filled the room. Ron and Harry staggered as they suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Ziva had her gun out, that noise always startled her.

"Must you do that every day!" She complained, "It sounds like a gunshot!"

"Guns…" said Ron bemused, like he didn't think they could actually kill people. Ziva looked irritated, she constantly wanted to hit Ron at his lack of faith in "muggle weapons".

Suddenly, Hermione yelled, "Aha! That's what your doin!" Tony was busy clicking his mouse trying to close the window but Hermione flicked her wand and the computer froze. She went behind him and said, "Why are you googling Gibbs?"

"Googling?" asked Harry and Ron, bewildered.

"I would answer that question, but as soon as I do he's going to walk behind me." Tony asked cringing as though expecting a head-slap.

"Oh I guess his timing is off," Tony said.

"Nope still spot on," Gibbs said as he walked into the office, giving out a headslap to Tony.

"Dead Marine, grab your gear," he said. Tony, Ziva, and McGee grabbed their guns and badges, while Ron, Harry, and Hermione just picked up their badges, since their wands were always in their pockets.

As they all piled into the elevator, which was extrememly difficult, Gibbs briefed them, It looked like a marine had been killed by a knife slit across his throat.

_At the crime scene_

Ducky started taking temperatures, all the while talking. "This reminds me of the time when I saw fox laying in the sun-"

"Duck, what a minute, when did he die?" Gibbs prompted

"Approxitimatly 3 hours ago," ducky answered.

"He has his wallet, I.D., and watch. Nothing seems to be missing." Tony said.

"No wand and he isn't a wizard," said Ron.

"How do you know?" asked Palmer, Gibbs just looked at him.

"Sorry, back to work." Palmer said quickly.

"How did he die duck?" asked Gibbs.

"I can't know for sure, but it appears to be by the knife cut along his throat," Ducky said.

Ziva waved from a little way away. "We may not know how he was murdered, but we know why."

"What?" asked Tony bewildered.

Ziva held up a small envelope, with the words: To Muggle and wizards who associate with them. She gingerly opened it and pulled out the paper.

She read, "'He's the first of many' What does that mean?"

"It means we need to watch our backs," said Gibbs.

_At NCIS_

Tony was yet again ingrossed in his computer, Hermione easily crept behind him, and started to read over his shoulder. Ziva returning from the lady's went to stand next to her. On the computer screen was a google search of Gibbs. Most of the answers were pointless, then Hermione winked at Ziva and Leaned over the cubicle wall so her face was right next to Tony's.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked, Tony started almost brushing her cheek with his face.

"God!, Haven't you heard of personal space?" He asked.

"Tony! What are you doing?" asked McGee as he walked in. "Are you trying to kiss Hermione?"

"NO!" he said.

"DiNozzo, no kissing Hermione in the office" said Gibbs, strolling in and slapping Tony's head. Hermione and Ziva high-fived.

"I wasn't boss-" Tony started.

"Save it," said Gibbs, taking a sip of his coffee, "What do you got?" The team gathered around the screen where Tony clicked the remote.

"John Geric, petty officer, he just returned home from a three month tour in Iraq," said Tony.

"Single, lives with his parents, who I talked on the phone with. They say he got along with everyone in his unit." Harry continued.

Then Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yep, Gibbs," he answered, a short pause, "I'll be right down."

"Come on, Ducky's got something."

They headed down the elevator, when they reached Autopsy, ducky was waiting for them.

"So, watcha got duck?" asked Gibbs.

"At first glance he appears to be killed by a knife cut to the throat," Said Ducky, "But upon closer inspection, the knife cut was post-mortum."

"So how'd he die?" I'm working on that, I've sent blood tests to abby, but so far I see nothing to suggest he was even unhealthy, much less dieing."

Gibbs paused, "Then why the hell is he dead?

**I Hope you guys liked that! I appreciate everything, and I do realize this is a slower and shorter chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer and better! PLEASE REVIEW! I listen to everyone, or try to and it really helps me improve my writing. The more reviews the sooner they find the killer! Oh Also if you find the review answers at the top annoying, just say so. I just prefer that to PM. **


End file.
